Sorry, I'm Taken!
by lunaryu
Summary: Koganei Shinji is actually a very popular guy, only… not among the female population. Desperate to escape from his stalker, he accidentally mentions that he's dating Mitobe. Now, what will he do to fix this mess? Or will this turn out better than everyone's expectation? Mitobe/Koganei -One Shot-


**Sorry, I'm Taken!**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating:** T/Pg-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Mitobe Rinnosuke/Koganei Shinji

**Summary:** _Koganei Shinji is actually a very popular guy, only… not among the female population. Desperate to escape from his stalker, he accidentally mentions that he's dating Mitobe. Now, what will he do to fix this mess? Or will this turn out better than everyone's expectation?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning: **_slight AU, shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, language, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors._

**A/N:** Happy birthday, Koga-honey (11/9)! It's an early birthday present for you, dear! XD Also for Sakura's birthday (9/9)... I only made fan art for Sakurai since I couldn't yet write about him without making him too oOC *lol* Check my journal if you're interested to see the fan art for Sakurai (it's Ao/Saku, but nothing suggestive).

I have to say I was kind of excited when I wrote this fic since Koga is actually one of many other interesting Kurobasu characters that I want to write (wanna write Kiyoshi/Hyuuga too, but they could wait until later). And Mitobe! XD I love that silent character! Hopefully I can portray them well in this silly fic. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Sorry, I'm Taken!**

* * *

Koganei Shinji was in trouble.

Once again, he was cornered on the wall by another guy, and this time, it was a senior who was considerably taller and bulkier than him.

In Koganei's perspective, the guy was quite handsome with dark grey eyes, short black hair and strong jawbone. _So, he must have been quite popular among the girls_—that's what he thought, but…

The senior looked at Koganei with agitation and anxiousness written all over his face. The guy had just confessed his long repressed passion since -for the first time- he saw Koganei step inside Seirin High Scholl ground in the spring when he was still a freshmen—that's what _senpai_ said.

And then _senpai_ decided to keep watching Koganei since then….

Koganei shuddered. He was being stalked and he didn't notice. This guy was quite something.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_—Koganei couldn't help wondering as the senior coughed slightly.

"Well?" the taller guy asked looking rather impatiently. "How about an answer?" he continued slightly nervously.

_Why does a guy as good-looking as him decides to fall for and stalk me of all people?_—Koganei was still _whining inwardly_, totally disturbed, while trying to figure out how to turn down the confession without having to break the guy's heart.

As much as Koganei wanted to be a good guy, he just couldn't like another male _that way_. He had turned down some people in the past, all males by the way, and they accepted his decision quite gracefully, but it was just because Koganei was _taller_ and _older_ than them. Some cute misguided freshmen they were, sheesh….

However, this time it was an older guy, taller and stronger, and if _senpai_ decided to attack, Koganei doubted he could defend himself.

_And he doesn't seem like the type of a guy who will withdraw quietly if I say I can't feel the same way…_—Koganei was trying to consider the pros and cons at this point. He was rather worried if the senior suddenly decided he needed to show Koganei that he could be interested in him if Koganei just TRIED it first.

Koganei shivered again. It wasn't going to happen. He would rather die than trying _something_ with another guy. Definitely NOPE.

But what could Koganei say to make the guy back off?

"Hey, does that silence mean a 'yes'?" the senior asked again, looking hopeful.

_Crap!_—Koganei panicked inwardly, fearing that he might get jumped any moment now. He had to say something! Anything!

Thus in the midst of his confusion and perplexity, Koganei said something unbelievable. "I'm sorry! I'm taken!" He shut his eyes tightly after that, blushing slightly.

"W-wha—?!" the senior dropped his jaw in shock, while Koganei was…

_Huh? The HELL?! Who has taken me, idiooooot?!_—Koganei's inner self screamed in total mortification as he realized that he had just said something so unbelievably stupid and irresponsible!

"W-who?!" the senior demanded, flushing furiously, seeming unable to accept it. "I've never seen you getting together with any girl the entire time I'm watching you!"

_Hiiii! What should I do?!_—Koganei panicked even more.

That guy was Koganei's senior and it was normal that he didn't see Koganei all the time because they had their own classes and activities, but _senpai_ just admitted that he stalked Koganei since Koganei was freshmen, so at least he must have checked with whom Koganei was hanging out.

Koganei had no option but to answer that question with something believable. The cat-boy's brain racked for a name. Any female name he could think of. But, aside Aida Riko, his baseball coach, he wasn't close to any other female in his or other classes because he was with Mitobe all the time! He would pay with his life if he used Riko's name.

Moreover, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi seemed to see coach as someone special. Koganei absolutely didn't want to put himself in unnecessary danger by creating a misunderstanding!

_Huh? Wait!_—suddenly Koganei got an epiphany. He was with Mitobe all the time, right? What if Koganei decided to date a guy? That wouldn't be so surprising since he got confession from numerous guys before.

_Yosh, this will do._

Koganei looked at his senior determinedly, intending to lie even if he was very terrible at it. "I'm sorry, _senpai_. I'm currently in relationship with my classmate, Mitobe. You must have seen him together with me a lot, right? He and I are an item, that's why."

The senior seemed thoughtful for a moment before he gasped, widening his eyes. "That tall guy who's always hanging out with you!? Shit! You're not just friends and teammates?!" He looked crestfallen.

Well, although Mitobe was silent most of (all) the time and was actually a very soft, kind guy, Koganei didn't blame his senior for being discouraged. After all, Mitobe was very tall for his age even though he wasn't as tall as Kiyoshi or Kagami.

Moreover, Mitobe was very good looking. If he wasn't too quiet, Koganei bet he would be very popular as well among the girls, especially because he was very gentle and thoughtful and smart. Mitobe had no flaw except for his inability to express himself with words.

"Yes, that's why I can't go out with you. I'm sorry," Koganei bowed politely, trying to calm his nerves even though his voice was slightly cracking at this situation. He felt very bad for lying, but he didn't have any choice. Unless he was taken, this wouldn't stop.

The senior in front of him looked very conflicted and he made a frustrated noise as he scratched his head curtly. "I don't buy it!"

_Shit! I'm busted!_—Koganei almost cried at this.

"Prove it to me if you guys are dating! Unless I'm convinced, I won't give up on you!" the senior declared.

_My GOD, he's so persistent!_—Koganei got the urge to kick him before bolting, but he couldn't. He didn't want to create trouble for basketball club, so he could only sigh in defeat before agreeing and leaving.

Koganei only needed to ask Mitobe to pose as his boyfriend for the time being. He felt awful that he had to use Mitobe for this. He was Koga's best friend for God's sake! But… rather than being with anyone else, Koganei was more comfortable being together with Mitobe and he hoped the taller guy would understand his problematic situation.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Kogaenei~**

* * *

Thus, with a heavy heart, Koganei went to the gym for an afternoon basketball practice, intending to inform Mitobe as soon as possible about this trouble. He was hesitant when he saw his taller friend stretch inside the court with the other 2nd years and 1st years. He was trying to figure out how to ask for Mitobe's help without causing commotion.

Mitobe seemed to notice when Koganei emerged from the gym entrance while Riko yelled at Koganei to hurry and change his uniform with suitable clothes to do the warming up as soon as possible before the drill from hell would start.

Instead of going to changing room, Koganei approached Mitobe, earning the taller boy's attention. He tilted his head aside slightly, seeming to question Koganei if he needed something.

Koganei gulped slightly as he looked upward at Mitobe. He opened his mouth and wanted to say that he needed Mitobe's help, but what came out from his mouth was "Mitobe, I need you to become my boyfriend for a few days."

Mitobe blinked once and there was a collective gasps and screeches of an "EEEEEEEH?!" from everyone that happened to hear that inside the gym.

Koganei jerked and flailed in panic. "No, no, no! It's not like that! There's situation here!" He realized how wrong his request must have sounded because the way he said it was exaggeratedly misleading.

Mitobe looked perplexed even though he didn't say anything. He was slightly blushing too and Koganei felt very embarrassed that he had surprised Mitobe so much. "I'm so sorry! It's really not like that, I meant… I need your help!" He hoped he sounded desperate enough just then.

"The hell are you saying, Koga?!" Hyuuga decided to intervene before the shocked screeches around could escalate into something bad.

"Captain…!" Koganei turned to look at Hyuuga with teary eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?!" and then Riko joined the party.

"Coach…!" Now Koganei looked at Riko dreadfully as well.

Mitobe seemed to see the distress and reached out to stroke Koganei's hair even though he must have still felt confused.

"Mitobe…!" Now Koga cried pitifully.

"Ah, jeez… what happened?" Kagami asked in total confusion while Kuroko was silently watching from beside the redhead. The others also looked very baffled at this turn of event.

#

**~Please wait for a moment while Koganei was explaining his strange behavior to everyone~**

"Ugh, again?" Hyuuga looked at Koganei in slight sympathy. The Seirin basketball club captain was one of a few people that knew Koganei's problem since day one.

It happened several times in the past as well. It was very ridiculous and funny at first, but now it was horrifying, knowing that his friend was being stalked like that.

Koganei sighed deeply. "I wonder what they saw in me… I meant, I'm quite ordinary, right? I'm not even really that good looking!" he protested, looking very pitiful at that moment.

"Well, people like what they like. Each for an each, you know? I guess they saw something special in you that makes them like you…" Riko sighed as well, looking troubled. "This is a problem. Maybe we have to give him a lesson to back off," she cracked her knuckles scarily afterwards, while the others paled.

Suddenly Hyuuga felt very sorry for the stalker because messing with basketball club member meant he was messing with their 'devil' coach as well. _What a poor soul_.

"Don't, Coach. He's a senior and he seems to be quite popular. Starting a fight will be bad. I don't want to trouble this club with this kind of thing," Koganei looked down, looking slightly depressed. "Besides, announcing to the entire school for being stalked by a man is rather…" Now the cat-boy paled, seeming to be very perturbed and repulsed by the idea.

"Then what will we do? Should we accompany Koganei-senpai everywhere to guard him?" Kagami raised his hand in a favor of asking and suggesting, looking pretty concerned himself.

The first years were quite shocked when they heard that Koganei was often being stalked… moreover, by men. Well, maybe not Kuroko since he was stalked pretty often too by his ex-team mates, but the juniors quickly recovered and now seemed to get worried about how serious this might become.

"Did he follow you home, Koganei-senpai?" Kuroko asked evenly.

"No, it's not to that extent, but… he said he is watching all the time, so…" Koganei sighed again. "He's pretty persistent too. I won't be surprised if he starts sending letters or presents soon, and his behavior can escalate to something scary later."

"So you told him that you were together with Mitobe?" Kiyoshi asked, being quite late earlier, but he was briefed by Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, so he knew what happened.

Koganei nodded. "I want him to back off peacefully, but he's the type that won't take a 'no' for an answer unless I'm really taken, so…" He then glanced at Mitobe while trailing off. "I'm sorry I have to use your name, Mitobe. I'll make it up to you somehow, so… can you please pose as my boyfriend for the time being?" He looked at Mitobe with watery kitten eyes, hands clasped in front of his face pleadingly.

It was seriously endearing. Hyuuga choked for finding it cute. Riko was in the verge of squealing at how adorable Koganei was at that moment and Kiyoshi laughed in amusement at that. Tsuchida's sweat dropped while the first years looked at their seniors ludicrously, except for Kuroko who commented blankly that it was a very cute view, such that he wanted to take a picture of Koganei with that expression.

Mitobe looked thoughtful for a moment before a small smile bloomed on his face. He nodded slightly, immediately agreeing the request.

"Mitobe…!" Koganei held the both of Mitobe's hand in front of his still very adorable 'kitten' face, looking very touched. "Thank you! You're such a nice guy! I LOVE you!" then he hugged his taller friend happily, as if he really was in love.

Mitobe kept his smile as he tapped Koganei's back and maybe it was only Hyuuga's imagination because he was shaking his head at Koganei's antics, but he could almost see the tinge of sadness in Mitobe's eyes.

The other 2nd years and 1st years looked somehow relieved that there would be a solution to this 'stalker' problem, but just to make sure that Koganei was okay, they would look out for him too. For the time being, they could leave Koganei in Mitobe's care even though the taller guy was already babysitting the shorter, smaller friend on daily basis.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Kogaenei~**

* * *

The next day, Koganei was surprised to find Mitobe in front of his doorstep so early in the morning. Mitobe seemed to take the duty of being Koganei's temporary boyfriend seriously that he picked him up for morning practice.

"Thank you for picking me up, Mitobe," Koganei smiled his cat grin happily, feeling rather bashful as well because Mitobe just smiled kindly back at him. Then to his surprise, Mitobe reached out his hand to hold Koganei's.

Koganei's heart skipped a beat at the initial contact of skin before his heartbeat quickened when they held hands while walking to school. It was strange. Koganei was usually touchy with Mitobe and he was fine with the occasional hugs and hand-holdings, but somehow… it was rather different at that moment.

_Maybe I'm self-conscious because we're acting like boyfriends…?_—Koganei didn't really understand it himself, so he just ignored the 'doki-doki' feeling in his heart.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

At lunch break, when Koganei was on his way to buy breads, Mitobe held the hem of his clothes to stop him before pulling the shorter one to the empty classroom at the third floor.

"What's wrong, Mitobe?" Koganei asked, rather confused even though he was smiling.

Mitobe sat at one of the desk before he rummaged a bag that he had been holding since he exited their classroom earlier and fished out two boxes of lunch. Koganei blinked as Mitobe pushed one of the boxes to him.

"For me?" Koganei widened his eyes in surprise as Mitobe nodded with a positive smile. "Thank you very much, Mitobe. That's… very thoughtful of you…" He felt very happy that he got to eat Mitobe's cooking. He almost cried in gratitude.

Koganei immediately sat in front of Mitobe and smiled widely and happily. "_Itadakimasu!_" He clasped his hands in front of his face to pray before he took the chopsticks and started eating. "So delicious~!" Koganei moaned in bliss at the heavenly taste of Mitobe's hand-made cooking.

Mitobe kept smiling while watching Koganei eat before he ate his share of lunch afterwards. He looked very happy as well and Koganei was glad that they were okay like this.

"Thanks for the meal~!" Koganei clasped his hands once again after he finished his lunch and Mitobe mimicked his action, minus the phrase, before he collected the boxes.

"But, I was very surprised that Mitobe suddenly made lunch for me," Koganei said, scratching his cheek rather embarrassed. "Suddenly I feel bad because you have to do this kind of thing only to maintain cover…"

Mitobe stopped moving for a moment before he put down the boxes and moved his hands to hold Koganei's. Koganei looked upward in surprise and met Mitobe's soft dark brown eyes and his gentle smile that seemed to tell him that he was happy to do it, so Koganei didn't need to feel bad at all.

Koganei blushed slightly seeing how… how sincere Mitobe was and his heartbeat increased its pace again, confusing Koga for a moment.

_Eh? Eeeeh? Wha-… what is this feeling?_

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

Koganei was dazed out of his mind by the time it reached the end of the afternoon practice that day. He was rather confused by his own feelings. Mitobe seemed to be more… more attractive by the hours and Koganei couldn't stop thinking about him.

This was weird. He wasn't supposed to feel like this about Mitobe. After all, the boyfriend thing was just a farce to dupe a stalker. But, somehow, seeing how _good_ Mitobe was acting as his lover, Koganei started to feel… rather funny whenever he saw him.

Mitobe was tall, good looking and very kind. He was gentle and reserved. Plush he could cook delicious foods. He treated everyone well with respect and manner. He was perfect.

Mitobe seemed to notice that Koganei was watching him and he smiled gently at him. Koganei blushed again. Why was he blushing? Mitobe was just smiling at him and nothing more! Nothing more than his usual friendly manner!

_But… currently, Mitobe is… my lover._

'Lover.' That word rang like a wedding bell in Koganei's ears. He quickly shook his head, trying to negate his strange thoughts because they were just pretending! The _senpai_/stalker would notice how lovey-dovey they were in this play and would back off!

Suddenly Koganei felt terrible at the thought that this would end quickly. This 'play'… why did he feel regretful now?

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

Koganei was sighing rather loudly when he was walking home. Mitobe was of course with him because the taller guy seemed to think it was his duty to escort Koganei home as well as his temporary lover.

Somehow, it turned out rather odd in Koganei's mind. He didn't expect that he would be so affected by this situation. He meant, it wasn't funny if he started to feel too self-conscious walking beside Mitobe. He started to think that he might _really _have fallen for his friend.

Mitobe was a guy and Kogaei was too! This was wrong! Moreover, it was only a day and Koganei already felt like this! This was so _not right_ in so many levels.

Koganei sighed again and Mitobe looked at his friend with a rather concerned face. He then stopped walking and reached to tap Koganei's shoulder lightly.

Koganei blinked before he turned around, facing Mitobe. "What is it, Mitobe?" He asked slowly.

Mitobe was frowning and he looked kind of worried, seeming to ask if Koganei was alright. Koganei smiled as he understood how caring the taller guy was. "I'm fine, Mitobe," he said, widening his smile.

This wasn't good. Koganei was worrying Mitobe by acting strange.

Mitobe didn't seem to buy his words as he put his other hand on Koganei's cheek, looking at him intently and Koganei's heart started to pick up pace again when his taller friend leaned his face closer, over Koganei's.

"M-Mitobe…?" Koganei stuttered at the sudden closeness, his heart beating a mile per minute and his face heating. Mitobe's warm caramel colored eyes drooped as he lowered his gaze slightly and he looked kind of… kind of sexy and Koganei didn't know what was happening except feeling his blood rushing to his head and he felt dizzy all of sudden.

Koganei closed his eyes slowly as he felt Mitobe's… forehead on his own.

…

…

_Eh?—_Koganei blushed furiously at the realization that he had expected that they… no.

Koganei had expected Mitobe to kiss him.

Mitobe pulled back slightly, looking rather confused because Koganei didn't have any fever, but Koganei's face seemed to be very red at that moment and he was acting like he was sick even though it was just because of embarrassment.

Mitobe seemed to be very worried now.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Koganei stuttered again, still flushing hard because Mitobe hadn't yet released his cheek and shoulder. Mitobe gave him an exasperated look. Koganei didn't look fine at all apparently.

"I… I was just…" Koganei sighed deeply, still trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat.

Koganei had never realized that he could be this flustered because of Mitobe. He guessed that it wasn't because he couldn't be with a guy. It was because he was always with Mitobe that he didn't spare any glance to another guy. There was already a perfect guy beside him, why would he want another one?

Mitobe kept looking at Koganei deeply, caring and urging him to say what was wrong with him.

Koganei looked back at Mitobe's enticing warm eyes and he was done for. "I… please don't be mad at me. It seems… I've really fallen for you, Mitobe. What should I do…?"

Koganei was in the verge of crying because of the mortification at realizing how special Mitobe was for him, and he just had never realized it before he asked Mitobe to pose as his boyfriend. Now, Koga really didn't want it to be just a farce. It felt very wonderful, happy and comfortable having Mitobe beside him always and he really did like the taller guy. He just… didn't want it to end.

Mitobe widened his eyes slightly, seemingly surprised. He stared at Koganei who was still blushing shyly for a long moment before chuckling lightly.

Koganei blinked before he looked upward at Mitobe, baffled. Did Mitobe just laugh at him? "Mi—!?" he didn't have a chance to protest because suddenly, Mitobe was leaning his face -_once again- _closer to his, before he closed their small gap with a soft kiss on the lips.

Koganei widened his eyes in bewilderment for a moment before he softened his expression and reached for Mitobe's uniform collar to pull him closer while closing his eyes, kissing him back.

A few moments later they parted slowly and Koganei looked at Mitobe rather questioningly as Mitobe smiled very happily with his face rather blushing. He leaned down again and kissed Koganei on his forehead gently.

Koganei blushed again, even though Mitobe didn't say anything, he just knew what Mitobe wanted to say.

"_I've already loved you since before you asked me to be your boyfriend."_

"Ah, jeez," Koganei put his forehead on Mitobe's chest. "You should have said something then. I'm really not good at realizing this kind of thing," he mumbled lowly, intending to hide his burning face there for awhile.

Mitobe just patted Koganei's head lightly, stroking his hair tenderly afterwards.

It was very nice and comfortable being hugged like this by Mitobe. Although, Koganei knew Mitobe was also nervous because he could hear his heart thumping fast in his chest cavity, just like his own. It was like a melody and Koganei was very happy that Mitobe felt the same way.

Koganei was very glad that this wouldn't end, not so soon at least. Plus he ended up not lying to his _senpai_ about being together with Mitobe. That was wonderfully _great,_ yeah.

Koganei then pulled back as he felt that Mitobe wanted to say something. He looked upward at Mitobe's face which was blushing darker for some reasons. He then averted his gaze with a shy gesture and suddenly, Koganei's face flushed as well as he understood what Mitobe wanted.

"Staying over… at my place?" Koganei felt his heart almost burst at the anticipation of something more.

Mitobe nodded, the blush intensifying if it was possible. Well, it couldn't be helped since Mitobe's house was packed with people, his brothers and sisters, and his parents were home as well, so…. Koganei's house was better if they wanted to do something real lovers could do.

"Okay. Just in time, my parents won't be at home until late at night," Koganei put his forehead on Mitobe's chest again and he was so embarrassed that he sounded like he invited Mitobe to do something naughty while his parents were away.

Mitobe nodded before he planted a loving kiss on his hair and then they resumed their walk home, hand in hand, face as red as tomatoes, but man, Koganei was very happy at that moment that he didn't really care about everything else.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

_**Several days later…**_

Mitobe was standing in front of the shoe locker of Seirin High. However, he wasn't at the second year section. He was at the third year and he was waiting for someone.

A senior approached him and Mitobe turned to face the short-black haired boy with a nice smile on his face. The older boy grunted and scowled at him. "Fine, I won't get in between you two anymore," he grumbled, sweating slightly. "You should have just told me from the start that you guys were together…" he grumbled more.

Mitobe only smiled before he pushed something on the senior's chest to his surprise. "What?" The senior looked at the pack of lunch box with a white paper on top. "Huh?" He took the paper and read the note there.

"_Thank you for your cooperation."_

The senior made a startled and undignified squeak at the unexpected words on it.

"Bastard! You were using me?!"

Mitobe already walked away then, still totally smiling, not listening to the guy's protest anymore.

Mitobe already knew from the start that Koganei was being stalked by an upper-classman, and he had confronted the said senior over and over again to give up on the boy _nicely_, but the senior was just very stubborn and persistent, saying that unless Koganei was 'taken' he wouldn't back off.

Mitobe couldn't say that the boy was his since they hadn't been dating back then. It was such a nice opportunity when that senior confessed and Koganei rejected him by saying that he was taken, even _nicer_ because Koganei said it was Mitobe he was dating.

Mitobe thought it would be impossible since Koganei had said numerous times that he couldn't like a guy _in that way_. However, it seemed that wasn't the case. He was glad that Koganei liked him… _loved_ him the same way he had loved the shorter _cute _boy.

Mitobe was very happy that he could finally be 'together' with Koganei as lovers now.

#

…

…

"Well, that was unexpected," Kuroko commented from the sidelines, unnoticed by neither Mitobe nor the 3rd year stalker.

"What?" Kagami, who happened to be there with him, didn't seem to understand what they saw.

"Who knows that Mitobe-senpai can be devious too?" Kuroko smirked slightly even though the smirk was just a micro-expression and unless anyone stared at his face with some kind of microscope they wouldn't see it.

"What?" Kagami seemed confused, but he looked adorable when he was confused, so Kuroko didn't want to tell him.

"Well, so long as they are happy," Kuroko shrugged before he held Kagami's hand, surprising the taller boy. "Let's go to our class, Kagami-kun. You have not yet finished your history home work, have you? I will let you borrow mine."

Kagami made a disgruntled noise at that. "Shut it. But I will accept your hospitality," he pouted and blushed because then Kuroko pulled him to their own classroom, not even noticing that he was the center of attention in the hallway because he looked very cute at that moment.

Well, his senior's little secret was not Kuroko's business anyway. He had his own secret/agenda to make a certain redhead like him as more than a friend already.

**End of Sorry, I'm Taken!**

* * *

**A/N: **My god… it's too much fluff here! Mito/Koga is AWESOMELY _ADORABLE_! *squealing like crazy* I don't know why I won't make and R-rated or M-rated scenes for this pair, but aww~ maybe it is because I just _love_ their cuteness most! Maybe I will make a sequel of their 'staying over' time in another fic. For the time being...~ *giggles* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOGANEI SHINJI! XDDD

P.S. I couldn't help making KagaKuro at the end. They are just my beloved OTP that I cannot resist to write *lol*.


End file.
